Things Better Left Unsaid
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid. Simple as that. When parts of Austin's past resurface just when he's the most happy, it brings along some unwanted drama. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Awful summary guys, I apologize. Read! The story might be better xD


_Author's Note:_ Hello fans (which I am guessing... thirteen or younger peeps... Or whatever age really... moving on..) Anyways... HI! Yeah, so... I'm really proud of Mr. Ross Lynch _[aka Austin]_ for getting so far! I remember the days when I use to just watch his older brother on Glee as a Warbler, or reading about him as the Tweedles in _Dalton by CP Coulter_, or even just watching those _R5 _videos back a few years ago... and now... BOOM! My little Ross is all grown up and on crappy Disney Channel! No offense to Disney... but it's really turned to trash... I miss the old Disney... OKAY GETTING CARRIED AWAY! My point is... I'm writing a story for Austin & Ally now!

I'm not the best writer... but I hope those who enjoy this chapter will wait for the new ones to arrive! Haha... Yeah.. I don't really know how well this is gonna turn out, cause I'm literally just winging it... I don't know what I'm gonna name this story either... but you'll probably know... I don't know what to do for the summary... and.. well... KUDOS TO WINGING IT!

*****_Hey, this is future me, I just finished the chapter and am coming back up here to say... you know my summary? About Austin's Past? Yeah, that's going to be showing a lot more later on in the story... if I get that far... for now its just.. well... you haven't read this yet... but... HEHE... Okay... Future me.. OUT_!*****-back to past me-

And now... I begin! **_Right after this disclaimer note!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape, way, or form (?) own Austin & Ally. Those rights belong to ©_Disney Channel_ and whatever else. I'm only here writing a story. I do not own any characters, places, or items... maybe.. I don't know, etc. _POINT BEING! _Though I do not own any of that crap, I still own my writing, therefore, I am giving this story it's own copyrighted system of.. copyright! So... NO STEALING! Haha... This is one long disclaimer... Sorry!

And now... The story thing begins!

* * *

><p>"Okay, I admit. I'm strange..."<p>

"No? _Really_?"

He shrugged and gave a small grin. "I'm crazy..."

She rolled her eyes, scribbling out a line in her book. "I'd never guess _that_."

"But think about it!" he leaned over the counter, plopping his elbows down and placing his chin in both hands. "There's _never _a dull moment."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in the light of the streaming in from the doors, and for a moment, as she gleamed back up at him, she thought she could feel her heart beating in a unusual pattern.

The feeling struck her like a bullet; out of no where and quite sudden. She leaned away from the counter quickly as the glass doors opened up, revealing the bickering duo of Trish and Dez. Trish gave her a quick nod of the head, then went back to shouting.

"Guys..." Ally began slowly, her voice already being drowned out. "Uh... yeah... guys?"

"I'm telling you Dez! _You. Just. Can't. Do. That!"_yelled Trish in annoyance, as she fixed the pale blue hat on her head. She had just gotten a new job as a dentist assistant.

"Well why not?" Dez replied, stomping his foot. "Who _says_ you can't stick multiple fruits and a bowl of salad into the washing machine? It's the _exact _same thing, but more fun!"

"_A._ That would ruin the whole purpose of a fruit salad! _B_. It would be all soggy! Do you _want_ a soggy salad? And _C_. You'd probably mess it up like you do with _everything_!"

Ally cringed as she massaged her temples. "_Guys_..."

"Oh, NO you didn't girlfriend!" Dez retorted in a girlish way, snapping his fingers for dramatic effect. "Lemme tell you _somethaaang_!"

"GUYS! SHUT _UP_!"

The room silenced. Dez and Trish stared at Austin in surprise, he was hardly the one ever to raise his voice. Even Ally nearly fell out of her seat. They blinked at him.

"Uh..." Austin began shuffling his feet, the silence making him feel uncomfortable. He nudged his head to a sign near the doors. "No yelling in the store."

Ally snuffled her nose to keep from smiling. "Yeah guys. Thanks Austin." He nodded. "Alright, so, I have some news to share with you all... If you'd take a seat."

Austin and Trish plopped down on the nearest chairs while Dez sat unknowingly on the floor in criss-cross position.

Ally gave Dez a weird look before turning back to them all. She didn't realize this before, but she was extremely lucky to have all them as friends. No matter how much they got on her nerves at times, she knew they would always be there for her. That, and that alone, made them better than any other of her friends.

_Trish._ The dark-haired, short-tempered and fiery 'demon' was continuously kicking the red-headed boy in front of her while smirking. Ally grinned (though she should have been telling her to knock it off). They had been friends for a long time. If they ever fought, it never lasted long. Ally just thought it was because they couldn't bare going through another _'Week of Disasters'_. The Week of Disasters was the one week in middle school that Ally and Trish spent mad and separated from each other. As you could guess by the title, that week was just FULL of disasters, and Ally really didn't want to go through that again. The memories they went through were some of Ally's best, and she knew there was no words to describe her friend.

_Dez. _He curled up into a ball in an attempt to stop Trish from kicking him. When this failed, he turned around on the spot and began poking her repeatedly in the arm with amazing speed. Soon the two were having a sissy fight, slapping each others' hands while spurting out random insults. As weird as he may be, Ally had to admit that he made her laugh and smile daily. His outbursts, though they did get annoying if it was during a serious moment, were the light and soul of the group. She was glad he was her friend, and wouldn't have it any other way.

Now Austin.

Ally turned her head to examine the blonde. He was playing with the bracelets around his arms; twisting and twirling them every which way. She was a little shocked to see how bored he looked. Ally knew that these meetings weren't _always_ the most fun, but they were about his music career, and usually he'd be all happy and right up to beat with everything. One of the many reasons why she, well, with today's common phrase... _liked _him.

Always cheerful. Never scared. Prepared to take on the world like he had nothing to loose. He ─ though she probably wouldn't be telling anyone anytime soon ─ was a inspiration. He was pretty much exactly the type of person she wished she could be. Ally wished that she could be the outgoing one. The one who could smile and laugh and just break out in a crazy dance whenever she felt like it. The one someone could look up to. She wanted to be able to hear kids say, _'Hey! I wanna be like her when I grow up!'_.

Sadly, no. Ally Dawson never heard those words. She was to shy for anything. And at times, she really wished she could be aboard of the _'Livin' Life like Austin Moon' _Gondola. Again, no. She was too afraid of how fast that boat would move.

_Austin_. The one Ally wished she could be like. It even surprised her sometimes how she could just want to rip off his head all the time... and yet... she couldn't live with herself if anything ever happened to him. She felt like he was always there. Inside her. Even before she met him, Ally had a feeling in her stomach. A feeling that was just telling her... _something_. She didn't know what it was telling her until that day she saw him playing the drums with corn dogs.

At first, she though this 'feeling' was saying something along the lines of, "_Look at that guy! He is a disturbance to all human nature! KICK HIM OUT OF YOUR STORE!_".

That quickly changed to, "_URGH! Never write songs again! There will _always_ be guys like _him_ who will go out and steal them_!"

But then finally, at the end of everything that went on those few days, the feeling finally settled with, "_This is where your meant to be. With all these people... and giant plushie pickles._"

She could not explain him in any words. He was one of a kind. Just like the rest of her friends. Together they been through a lot.

Ally honestly couldn't believe how far she had gotten with them. It amazed her. It even frightened her. But more than anything, it encouraged her to keep on moving and never back down. To never regret anything. It taught her that when one door slams shut in her face, one of her friends will always be holding another one open for her. She knew that they would be there to keep her going.

Like running a marathon. You get tired. You get sleepy. You just want to give up and go eat a bag of chips. But out in the sidelines, cheering for the runners, are cancer patients. They are cheering for them to keep on going. They are cheering for those who could do what they couldn't.

That helps to describe what she felt towards Austin. She just can't be the one in the spotlight, she'd die of embarrassment and humiliation. What she could do, however, was cheer for the one who may actually have a chance.

That chance was Austin Moon.

"Okay guys, calm down. I have an announcement, remember?"

The slapping and insults stopped.

"Okay," said Ally, clapping her hands together in a _'lets get started' _fashion, "So, I've been giving a lot of thought to this, and I think that we should-"

Dez's hand shot in the air as he began wiggling and hopping as far up as he could manage while sitting. "Me! Me! Pick me!"

Ally gave a small frown and sighed. "Okay. _Dez_."

"YAY!" he grinned, putting his arm down and hopping to his feet. He brushed himself off and walked up to where she was standing.

Ally made an impatient noise with her mouth. "Well? What is it?"

Dez crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, eyeing the spot where he was just sitting. "I believe I'm talking... so..." he cleared his throat and put on a formal accent, "If you would please, _Ma'am_, take a seat upon the lovely floor, and I shall continue as planned."

Ally felt her shoulders slump. "_Really_?"

Dez nodded happily, pointing to the ground.

Ally sighed once more, then walked to the spot. A soft _'pssst' _sounded from next to her. She looked up to see the familiar warm, brown eyes of her blonde friend. He scooted over on the bench he was sitting on and patted next to him. Ally smiled appreciatively and took the offered seat.

Once realizing everyone was seated, Dez grinned. "Okay! So, I was getting yelled at by my uncles', brothers', cousins', sisters', friends', grandma-"

Everyone groaned.

Austin face palmed. "Dez... how many times do I have to tell you? Ladies, well... old people in general... do _not _like it when you call them wrinkly and that they smell like your old sock drawer!"

Dez did quick Santa-like laugh. "Oh Austin! That was _so _long ago-"

"That was _yesterday_..."

"My point _IS_... after she was done yelling at me, I offered her a mint, and told her that her breath reeked of oatmeal!" _(More groans) _"Oh shush guys! I'm getting to the best part! Anyways, as I told this to her, a couple of dudes walking by stopped and started laughing! The grandma wobbled away as granny's do, and they came up to me! So, get this, they INVITED ME FOR TACOS!"

The three sitting glanced at him.

Trish rolled her eyes. "_That's _what was so important to say?"

"Yeah! Okay, well, while I was with them eating tacos-"

"Wait, Dez," Ally started. "You went with a group of _strangers_ to eat tacos? Do you know how _unsafe _that is? What if they-"

"Ally, please, your being a party pooper! Let me finish! Now this part isn't as good as the tacos..." _("Then it must not be good at all.")_ "Shh Trish. As I was saying, so we were eating tacos, and this dude says to me... _'Hey, your like hilarious man! Where do you come up with those jokes?'_ and I just sit there with my taco and say, _'This is a good taco.'_ And get this.. he laughed AGAIN! Weird right? I know! OKAY! So... all the good parts are over... but he and his friends started talking about movies and music, and I mentioned you, Austin, and then the dude turns to me and practically flips! And he's all, _'Wait, You know Austin Moon?'_ and I nod and say, _'Yeah, I'm his best friend.'_. I'm not kidding, from here it just gets boring. But Anyways, Austin, this guy wants a few new songs for his new movie. That's all."

The trio in seats mouth dropped open as Dez bowed repeatedly, then taking his seat back on the floor. When no one spoke, he turned to them. "Guys? What's wrong with your faces?"

"Dez... Did you just say that Austin's songs are going to be in a movie?" Ally said slowly, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Err, yeah? But that story was about my taco, not that stupid stuff!"

Trish and Ally turned to the blonde, his mouth still dangling open.

"They said they'd be here to meet him in a few hours... oh hey! There they are!"

The group all turned to the door as it opened, a group of laughing and talking guys walking in. Suddenly, a tall, blonde one stopped and looked at Austin while folding his arms over his chest. The others stopped speaking at once.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my little brother..."

Ally's mind raced. Austin had a brother? A.. A older brother? As she looked up she could tell the resemblance. The guy looked exactly like him, but older and taller. As she looked down, she could tell something was wrong. Austin looked like he had just been punched in the stomach multiple times.

Austin's left eye twitched slightly. The confidence _'wall'_ he spent all this time building up suddenly felt like it was tumbling down before him, and he couldn't do a thing to keep it up. He swallowed the big lump building in his throat. "_Avery_..."

Dez, oblivious as he always was, whistled to break the tension. "So, Ally, What did you want to tell us?"

* * *

><p>Okay! BOOM! First chapter! Complete! Now.. if you liked it.. and you are thinking about reading more... please read <em>THIS WHOLE THING IM ABOUT TO SAY! <em>

Okay, this will be my first story (if I continue) that has to do with an actually ongoing show. The thing is... I'm not sure how that will work! Because what if this story starts... but then a new thing happens on Austin & Ally that really just effects this whole thing? Ya know? Like they decide to do something on the show that would just make this story all... floppy? So, bare with me guys! If I go all **hiatus **for a while the more I get into the story you shall know why! Please, if you would, just review if you think I should continue or not... any ol' thing would work! Any comments you have or suggestions or questions... Feel free to do whatever. Message me if you'd like as well! I'm also a Beta Reader now... So if you need help, I'm here and ready to edit!

Thanks!

**CHAABOOM! REVIEW! RAWR! **


End file.
